wild_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hannah Guiles
Hannah Guiles Hannah Lupa Guiles is the primary protagonist of Wild Souls: Infinite Frontier, as well as a supporting character in Wild Souls: Operation Bermuda, and again a protagonist in Wild Souls: Survival of the Fittest. She also makes cameo appearances in Wild Souls: Criaturo Nocturno and Wild Souls: Mammoth Among Men. Hannah is a high school third-year born in the town of Promilo, but eventually embarks on a journey to Pedrum Village in search of a man named Kaito, supposedly the wisest and most powerful of the Animal Souls. After meeting a young boy who informs her that he is Kaito's great-great-grandson, the two embark on a further journey to find him in order to try and unlock Hannah's latent abilities. Hannah is a possessor of an Animal-Spirit, hers being Timber Wolf, a medium-range Spirit that imbibes her with numerous abilities, the most prominent being an advanced healing factor. Appearance Hannah is a tall, slender girl with long dark brown hair, styled in two loose ponytails down each side of her face, and a larger one styled down the back of her head. Her eyes are large and most of the time presented as blue, although they have been seen as yellow when she uses her Animal-Spirit. Her skin is fair and prone to blushing, demonstrated multiple times throughout the series. One of Hannah’s most defining characteristics is her black-and-white baseball cap. She is rarely seen without it; although her hat is usually the aforementioned color, Hannah (most likely as a running gag) changes it throughout the series multiple times without explanation. Throughout Infinite Frontier and Survival of the Fittest, Hannah (mostly) wears a white tank shirt that reaches her waist underneath a black waistcoat and a pair of denim shorts with fraying ends around the legs. She also wears a black wristband on her left arm with a small brown stripe around the center, as well as black ankle boots with pink laces and soles, and a pair of white socks underneath. In Operation Bermuda, Hannah dresses briefly in a black bodysuit that covers her entire body, as well as her face just below her eyes. In addition, she wears black gloves and a black utility belt that she uses to store rope and other equipment. She, as well as Alli, wear body armor over their torsos. Hannah is briefly seen in a tan overcoat and jeans near the beginning of Survival of the Fittest. Personality Hannah is initially presented as a very warm, lively individual who thinks about most everything in an optimistic manner, although she is objective enough to see flaws and virtues. She is generally empathetic, friendly to strangers, and will usually try to help or defend anyone who has shown her kindness or in need of assistance. Hannah seems to have a knack for reading people, understanding the reasons for Alli's inferiority complex and being the first to notice when the usually cheerful Cory was upset. Her gentle and loyal personality is also seen in how well she gets along with her classmates. She is on good terms with most everyone she personally knows, and is particularly close friends with members of her traveling group, including Benjamin, Alli, Cory, Daniel, and formerly Blevin. As the series progresses, however, another side of Hannah is presented. She is a fiercely competitive leader who does not hesitate to use any means necessary in order to achieve her goal, including her attempted manipulation of Benjamin to gain a head in the Concrete Jungle Decathalon. As she unlocks her Animal-Spirit, which is suspected to be formed partly from the repression of her undesirable side, she becomes liable to outbursts of anger and frustration. These outbursts are often accompanied with her losing control of Timber Wolf's power. Hannah, eventually in control of Timber Wolf, then shows a third side, which that of calm and focus during times of crisis. In this mindset, she is excellent at finding solutions to pressing problems, as shown in her more calculated fights with Kanaan and later Coin. This mindset evolves as she becomes the head of the Wolfpack and demonstrates qualities of a leader, such as mediating inter-group conflicts and keeping her teammates' spirits high. Hannah is also very bashful in the presence of people who compliment her, such as Cory, Blevin, Daniel, and even Adegoke. She has stated before that it has nothing to do with her actual level of attraction with the person, and more with the type of compliment she receives. Abilities Animal-Spirit: '''Hannah is a possessor of an Animal-Spirit, and currently is in control of '''Timber Wolf. As with all Animal-Spirits, Timber Wolf (once Hannah fully controls it) grants Hannah a degree of superhuman abilities: * Advanced Healing Factor: '''Timber Wolf's, and by extension Hannah's, primary ability is a regenerative healing factor. With it, Hannah can heal from any number of injuries to any part of her body as long as her brain remains mostly intact. She has survived broken limbs, ribs, and appendages, as well as regrown organs such as her stomach, intestines, and eyes. She has also survived third-degree burns, as well as having her body frozen from the inside. Her most impressive feat to date has been surviving a bullet to the brain through her right eye, although Benjamin theorizes this was in part due to Hannah and Timber Wolf's strength of will as well as their healing abilities, as it took Hannah three days to heal completely from this injury. However, since this healing factor is tied to the pair's stamina, Hannah's healing factor will drop if her stamina is severely depleted; a broken arm, for instance, will normally take her five seconds to heal, but if she is exhausted, it can take as long as fifteen minutes. Hannah's healing factor also does not protect her from death by suffocation and/or drowning, but it does prevent her death for longer than a normal person's. The healing factor allows Hannah to donate an unlimited amount of blood, but Hannah's blood and other body parts cannot regenerate on their own. Therefore, Hannah cannot heal others. Hannah can also be knocked unconscious by enough blows to her head and can be subdued by enough injuries at the same time. * '''Superhuman Stamina: '''Timber Wolf's stamina is said to be one of the most advanced of all Animal-Spirits. Utilizing Timber Wolf's power, Hannah can run at superhuman speeds for at least three days, and can lift and carry immense weights without getting tired for 48 hours. Dr. Winter also theorized that Hannah has potential to increase her stamina levels much further than her present levels. This superhuman stamina often allows Hannah to keep up with Animal-Spirits far stronger and faster than her, as seen when she fought Kanaan, Coin, and Benjamin among others. When it or its user is injured, Timber Wolf automatically converts stamina into its/Hannah's healing factor. * '''Superhuman Strength: Initially, Hannah's stamina allowed her to exert herself at peak human levels for extended amounts of time. After undergoing tests by Dr. Winter, however, it was found that her repeated healing had increased her muscle fiber density to superhuman levels, granting her superhuman strength as well as superhuman speed and agility. In the realm of strength, Hannah can lift around 300 lbs, and fight Kanaan to a standstill. * Superhuman Speed: Hannah has demonstrated that she can at run at speeds of up to 65 miles per hour. * Superhuman Agility: Hannah has out-maneuvered Kanaan, as well as Coin thrice. She has also dodged gunfire on numerous occasions, and is excellent at dodging close punches. '''Fighting Skills: '''Hannah has been trained by Benjamin, in his own opinion, as one of the Earth's best Animal-Spirit fighters. She is stated to be the best hand-to-hand combatant between herself, Alli (slightly), Cory, and Blevin by Benjamin, as well. She could match Kanaan, a far stronger opponent, by utilizing mainly fighting techniques and stamina, as well as Coin (briefly). She also outmatched Marcus in a bare-handed battle. '''Leadership Skills: '''As leader of the Wolfpack in Wild Souls: Survival of the Fittest, Hannah is said to have demonstrated excellent leadership and teaching skill by her teammates.